Dear Kanda
by Krasnyy rvat Podsnezhnik
Summary: What will happen if Kanda and Allen liked each other, but never said anything? What will Kanda do after he gets a letter from Allen, that Komui hands to him under the orders of Allen in case he dies? It had been a week since Allen had fought the Noah in their crumbling home and a week since Allen had died fighting, and won the Holy War. Kanda Leenalee Lavi Timothy Miranda Krory
1. Dear Kanda

"_**Kanda Yuu, can you come to my office please? I have news about Allen, Leenalee, Krory, Miranda, Timothy, and Lavi, come as well."**_ It had been roughly a month since the Moyashi went missing, ever since he went towards the Noah and made us enough time to escape, we cried out in victory as he struck down the Earl, he did come back, but he said that he needed to stay since he would take up to much space of that is much needed as it is. He might have had lived, I do not know, his wound looked pretty deep. Leenalee cried when he turned towards us, smiled, and walked towards the crumbling building that had served as our home and diapered as a cloud of smoke rang fourth.

I got up from my table and stormed off to Komui's death trap of an office. When I got there I noticed a Black coffin with white roses and an exorcist's cross on top of it. Seeing it I knew what became of the Moyashi. _"So Moyashi Died?" _I looked over to everyone else and say tears in their eyes as they were reading a letter.

"Kanda, this letter is for you." Komui handed me over a lavishly decorated letter that had the rose symbol on the back of it. On the front it said

~_To Kanda_

_ ~From Allen_

I opened it and started to read its contents.

Dear Kanda

_Kanda, I am sure that you are wondering why I wrote this letter to you . . . I do not know either, to tell you the truth. You stand alone, so why I am doing this, is out of question. I just wanted to let you know that I think you are a big jerk, but you have a wonderful side that everyone knows about, just that you refuse to acknowledge it, so they do not say a thing about it. I know that you know about that side too. Most people just look at you and so _

'"_Oh, look at that girly-boy over there!"' and get Mugen shoved down their throats, but you never harm anyone, majorly that is. I wish to tell you that I love you. I am a coward, I can't even tell you to your face. Hence why, when I die, Komui will give this letter to you. I know that I am going to die soon, either by the Earl or by the inevitable. I want you to live your life to the fullest, Kanda._

_I want to tell you so many things, how much I am in pain, how much I feel deserted, how much sanity I have left. You were the only person that turned all of those things the other way around. My pain into laughter, my desertion into family, my sparse sanity into overflowing sanity! I never want to see you cry, laugh, smile, have fun! Make friends! Your life is limited so do what you can to make a mark on the world when you might never have the chance to again! Never forget your friends, never forget your family, and never, ever, forget your goal! It may not seem like it but you cause everyone to smile and laugh! You help people BE people! I think that if it weren't for you, I might have stayed behind my mask every time and never show myself! I bet you might be thinking, _

'"_Why is this Baka Moyashi lecturing me about life? It's my life!"' or something, right? Probably, though I want you to stay strong and have unwavering hope and faith in those around you. They have faith and hope in you to! Promise me this, move on when I die, if you have are having troubles, I will always be with you! I will be in your heart and memories! Everyone will remember me, because they trusted me, and I trusted them, and most of all, I trust you! Thinking about it wants me to make me laugh if I was not writing my final and only letter to you._

_ Like I said earlier, I love you. The thing that makes me drawn to you is your coldness and untapped, and rarely shown, love. You were the only one that did make a big fuss about everything about me and ignored me. I will miss you, Kanda. I always wanted to be near you, to be WITH you. I love you with all of my heart. So if you love me back, can you promise me several things?_

_Never Forget Your Comrades_

_Live Strong, And Happily_

_Live For Your Friends, Don't Lay Waste Your Life For Them_

_Don't Break Any Promises And Stay Vigilant_

_Care For Those That Care For You Or Need Care_

_Don't Kill Anyone In Spite_

_Keep Sight Of Your Goal Till Your Last Breath, Or You Complete It_

_Never Tell What A Friend Has Told You When Needed_

_Never Stop Walking, Keep Moving Forward_

_Did you get all of that Kanda? NEVER break any of these! Now, I hope that you got all of that, I think it is all right to tell you about my child hood life. I was abandoned as a new-born baby, because of my left arm. Of course, years later, I will thank it for giving me the life and fiends that I had gotten to know. I was found by a nun and they took me to their orphanage and nursed me until I could take care of myself, and then kicked me out after several years of abuse or so. Finding myself in the streets of London, I took up residence in an old, grimy, dark alley way near the market stalls where I get my food._

_ I was taking my food from the stalls, though most of the attempts my food was stolen from other homeless adults when they found out how I could easily get the food. That made me starve so much that I started to eat food from the trash that the dogs gave me a pitiful look when they saw eating food, food they refused to touch. After awhile that store clerks found out I was stealing food and called some constables on me, running I ran into a high-top tent, that is where I meet Cosmio. Cosmio hid me after he made me promise that I would never tell what he will do in the future. Without knowing, I out myself on the track that will leave me more bitter and rude than you are, surprising, yes I know, but that is true. Every night he would come to me and beat me up until I looked like raw beef. One night, though, another clown named Mana Walker came towards Cosmio and rescued me from Cosmio's grasp. After that he took me in and treated my injuries. I felt like I was saved from the depths hell it's self. Few nights after that, Cosmio killed Allen, Mana's dog. When that happened Mana adapted me on December Twenty-fifth, and named me Allen, saying something about anyone that was going to be in his heart shall be known as Allen. So we spent the next few years wandering around England as well as teaching me how to use my left hand better, since back then I could not move it easily. Then when it came to my 'fourth birthday' Mana and I found ourselves in London again. I was walking a little ahead of Mana when we were crossing a street and an out of control horse drawn carriage made its way towards me. Seeing what could happen, Mana . . . . he jumped, and pushed me out of the way . . . Mana died after saying_

_ "Never stop walking, keep moving forward, and never look back, even if it is your last step, keep moving forward till your last breath leaves your body."_

_ After that . . . well you already know what happens after that. Well that was my brief explanation of my life. I will let your attention go elsewhere now, Kanda. Keep Walking Towards Your Dreams, And Never Look Back, Live, Laugh, Smile, Belong, Love, And Be Loved, Never Give In To Guilt, Keep Strong, Keep Moving Till You Die!_

_~Allen Walker, The one is walks alone_

I fall to my knees and cry as the paper is crumpled in my hands.

"I will keep the promise, Allen. I will live, smile, laugh, love, and never stop walking until I die." With that I left the bewildered faces and walked to my room and cried myself to sleep. Hoping that it was all just a dream, and that Allen was playing a sick joke to play on me so I could chase him around with Mugen, and spit out empty death threats towards the Baka Moyashi. That day never came, as I saw that his mountain of food never came towards a table with his stupid smiling face, the face I o so hate, yet love with my all of my heart. I did keep true to his words, after that I smiled, laughed, loved, gave death threats, always completed my goals, and always fought with my allies to get rid of the remaining Akuma. I walked until I fell, and kept the Moyashi in my heart, knowing he was with me.


	2. Dear Leenalee

Dear Leenalee

"Leenalee! Don't go near those disgusting Octopus! I am the only one you need!" Nii-san clung to my legs.

"Nii-san, GET OFF!" I kicked on the side of the head and hid my embarrassment on my face by putting my bangs in front of my face. After calming down, I looked up and nurtured Nii-san. Something caught my eye as I bent down to comfort, as he was facing face down on his desk. They were letters, one of them was lavishly decorated with a white rose cross and the rest were decorated with roses. There was, in all, 6 when I turned on over I saw words that was written in a fancy cursive, much like Allen's hand writing, no it was his hand writing. Hearing a groan, I looked at Nii-san.

"Leenalee that is the reason why I called you here, those are letters that Allen told me to give to you if he dies, and we have confirmed his death. His body is currently in the morgue, if you want to see him, you can." I stared at Nii-san.

"What do you mean Nii-san?"

"Exactly what I mean, we found Allen's body. I was going to call everyone hear so that they can read the letters that Allen gave to me before hand."

"Which one is mine?"

"Ah, I think it is this one Leenalee, yeah it is this one. If you want you can read it now."

"No, I will wait for the others to come." I stood over to the left corner behind Nii-san's desk. A couple of minutes after Nii-san made the announcement, Kanda, the last person, entered Nii-san's office room.

"Kanda, this letter is for you. Here Krory, Miranda, Timothy, Lavi. Leenalee, you already have yours. Make sure to stay away from those _octopuses_ while you read that letter." I opened the line that shows where the letter opens up.

_Dear Leenalee_

_ Leenalee, do not worry if I die in battle, to tell you the truth, I am scared that I might die before I will be able to say good bye. I want to stay with you guys until this is '_war_'_ _is finished, but I doubt that will ever happen though. I just want to tell you this, try to keep Kanda from killing Lavi when Lavi calls him names. Also try to find a good friend, to have a relationship that is agreeable by your brother. I can't really tell you much besides the fact that I hope that you do not try to over exert yourself when you battle. Try not to get yourself injured when you are in battle, please I do not want to see you hurt, even if I die, it would pain my heart. Live on, that is what I want you to do Leenalee, live on, find happiness, help bring it, help ease that pain that infects everyone's heart, brighten the day, and try to bring as less victims to mugen as much as possible! If I ever see you again, I better see you with a smile on your face! Wow, writing this letter to you and everyone else is making me hungry, tired, sad, and hungry, mostly hungry. Well I hope that you try to do all of that, if it is too much of a burden, you can stop. Though, promise me this, never look into the past and mourn for those who have died, be glad for their lives and the time they have walked this land, and let them live on in your heart. That is about what I have as much to tell you really, just don't try to put guilt on yourself if someone gets hurt, no one would ever think that way, or I will come back and haunt them! Hahahaha net really though, I doubt that I would ever bring myself to do that. This is Good bye, Leenalee, I will wait for you and everyone else forever if I have to, I will if I have to. _

_ Good Bye Leenalee_

_~Allen Walker, the one who walks alone_

I looked up after I finished finding that Kanda was gone after I re-read it a couple of times over. Standing up, I walked out of the room and, after out of hearing and sight, ran to my bedroom and took a nice, long shower. Afterwards I went down towards where Allen's body was just transported, planning to fall asleep next to him, to be with him before he will be gone forever.


	3. Dear Lavi

I looked up as Jiji Panda kicked me in the head.

"Lavi, Komui just called for you, it is about Allen."

"WHAT REALLY?" Standing up, I ran out of the library, running towards Komui's office, I saw that Leenalee was crying and there was a magnificent black coffin covered with the white rose cross blanket they give to those who died in battle, except it was more beautiful and more gracefully carved. I looked at it once and knew what had happened, Allen had died protecting us.

"Lavi, this letter is for you, Allen told me too give it to you if he died. We had confirmed that Allen had died when we went in search for him." Komui handed me a letter that had my name sprawled on it. Opening it I found that it was in Old English cursive. He must want me to try to read this, what is he Bookman?

_**Dear Lavi**_

_** Lavi, I want you to know that I do not feel mad about the time that you ate my Mitarashi Dongo . . . maybe. I want you to know that I forgive for whatever you do, except when it comes to my food, but even then I might forgive you. Now, I will ask then **__you__**, do you forgive me? If you do, I feel happy, like a weight was lifted off of my chest. If you didn't, well I can't do a thing about that if I am dead, right? So then, this will be a one-sided conversation, from the past to the future, but that does not matter right? What I want to ask you is, do you love Leenalee? I think that you do, Lavi. Who knows, maybe Komui will let you date her if you ask her opinion, he just might. I don't know, I might be imagining it but, I think she likes you to! So go ahead and ask her if she likes you! Don't wait until she is about to be taken, get her love while you can! Well, enough of that (for fear of embarrassing myself as much as I have already talking about your crush life), what do you think about Kanda? Do you think that he will be mad when I die saying something like 'Damn you Baka Moyashi for dying on us!' I think that is what his reaction will be. Though, what I had written might make him do the opposite, who knows right?**_

_** Thinking about when I will die or when someone I know will die soon makes me depressed, just think about it. I just hope that you guys will never have to read these letters, knowing that I would have to die for you to read these letters, and not being able to see your smiling faces ever again. I would hope that you guys never wrote letters, like what I am doing right now, to tell your goodbyes in the past before you part with those you love, and are your friends and family. Lavi what I guess what I wanted to tell you for this whole letter is to not be afraid when you have to take a chance, take it and never give it up, no matter what happens. EVER. As well as to chose who you will only 'STRIKE' for again, hopefully (in my opinion) Leenalee. She is nice and quiet, but scary and strong willed when it, comes down to it. But Kanda is off limits, my Kanda, mine, you no have Kanda. *Ahum* Back to topic, I just want you to stop chasing after woman that you know that you will have no chance in getting, you remind me my master sometimes because of that. That is what I wanted to tell you I guess, also, try to do your training as a Bookman, I had worse than you do when I was under Master Cross's apprenticeship, trust me, I had worse, staying in a library all day won't kill you, playing poker with gangsters is actually life threatening. Well, I hope that you get to become a Bookman, and get it on with Leenalee (don't tell Komui that I wrote that, please?), but I will still call you Lavi okay? That's a promise, I intend on keeping that one to, oh yeah, by the way the next time we see each other, I will ask if you got on with her! Well Bye Lavi! I am so hungry right now, sitting for hours does not bode well for my stomach, as you have seen on the trains we went on beforehand. Bye, See You Next Time! Keep that promise for me Lavi!**_

_**~Allen Walker, The one who walks alone**_

Staring at the last thing Allen had written, '~Allen Walker, The one who walks alone' thinking of the infinite possibilities that surround that one phrase. I looked up towards Leenalee and saw her crying as she read the letter. Kanda just had a meltdown, crying, then went stomping off to his room I suppose. Allen was right, I did love Leenalee, but did she love me? If Allen could tell I loved her, then could he tell she _loved_ me? I just stood there baffled, wondering how Allen knew that I loved her. Why would he write something so silly like that anyway? I think I will try and to think it off when I am doing Bookman homework, hahaha wow that was not funny at all, maybe he left a message for me that is hidden or something? I waited for everyone to leave, then I asked Komui if it is okay if I can date Leenalee.

"NEVER!" was his answer, and for that, I got a Komurin Special XIV on my tail.

"I give, I give, I GIVE!" I ended up running all night, causing many people to give me pitiful looks, especially the science department, who know what the DEVIL did to make so durable. '_I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM,III HHHHHHAAAATTTTTTEEEEE HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!'_ is what I was thinking the whole time. I will savor the o so sweet revenge, I can't wait to TORTURE him, did I say Torture? I meant KILL HIM!

A/N~

Wow, I wrote this in record time! An hour and a half! Normally it takes me around three hours, four if I am watching anime. Yes, I watch anime while typing up my storys, have a prob. with that? Maybe not, I don't really care, I just type and you read, that is all there is that I care about. Oh Yeah! That reminds me! You know how the first chapter, Dear Kanda, is really sad, well guess what. I was just listening to music and wrote what I thought what Allen would have written, so it must have been a success? I was surprised when people started to follow me and favorite me too! But alas, I cannot update on Wednesday because of a stupid church thing, Do not get me wrong, I am Atheist, but my mom forces me to go to church, but Hurrah! This will be my last year for it YEAH! I can soon spend my time doing nothing again! Is what my mom thinks I do, when I cram myself to learn Brail, Swedish, Japanese, German, Fysk, French, and the tongue that my ancestors spoke in which I can not spell for it is WAY to complicated for me to spell, and keep up with my school work while watching anime, reading manga, and typing storys. A normal day in life for me right there, did I mention that I play games, AND draw too? Yeah busy, busy, busy.


	4. Dear Timothy

Shuffling, I slowly walked towards Komui's office. I hate that place, it stinks and it is covered in papers, I almost died in there once trying to find a report. Of course it was in the middle of night, since the document I was looking for was about stuff that a top secret, huh . . . I forgot what I was even searching for then. When I entered, I noticed a black box _'I thought the Order burnt those in large groups, was this one a left over?" _I shook that thought out of my head, and grabbed a letter from Komui's grasp. Upon opening it, I found that it was written in very neat handwriting. Looking for answers, I saw that Leenalee was crying and Lavi was looking her way, Kanda . . . well he was reading whatever was on the paper he was clutching. Seeing that I will get no answers, I turned my attention to the paper and started to read it.

_Dear Timothy_

_ How are you doing Timothy? Right now I am doing great, in case you do not know who is writing this, it is me Allen Walker. I can't wait to see the look on your face! Do you remember the time that your clothes disappeared and you had to walk around the Order naked? I am sure you do, since I am the one that stole your clothes! Be hold the clothes thief, for he has shown himself, as dun, dun, dun! Allen Walker! Though, of course the person that you SHOULD yell at is Lavi, I only undid the lock so that he could steal your clothes, since I used to unlock locks when I had when I was a kid. Don't ask about that, it is an 'untouchable' subject I guess. I don't know really why though. Anyways, how is your school work going? How are you liking your classes? They must be really boring, though, what can I say? All I can say is that you might just get bored. That's right, if you are having a problem, go to Leenalee, Lavi, or Miranda, I might not be able to help you all the time for school work that much anymore! If you are this letter, that means that you won't see me around the Order anymore. It might also mean that I have found a nice place where people will no longer be scared of me, and where I can find peace. You too will come to this place as well, who knows maybe you will see me! Well, the thing is, I will be gone for a VERY long time, so long in fact, that I won't be able to come home again. Do not try to look for me, please, it would be a waste of time, time that you could use to have a nice, happy life! If you ask my opinion, I could say that I am on a mission, a mission, which I cannot return from to see everyone. Past that point, I will say to you, I have sinned, I have sinned greatly. I have committed the greatest taboo that you can, I had made an Akuma, I had then before that stolen, pick pocketed, lock picked, and hurt, as well as got money from cheating by playing poker, though I had a VERY good reason for that though. I do not want to hear word that you did that you did any of that, I will be heartbroken. I should also tell you that you should do not need to know the truth until you think you are ready to know about those black boxes that the Order had burnt. So please, do not ask until ,at least, this 'Holy War' is done, or wait a few years from now, until you are around thirteen I guess. I have to go now, I have to leave for a mission, I hope that you live a long and fruitful life! Goodbye Forever, Timothy Hearst!_

_~Allen Walker, The one who walks alone_

I sighed and put the letter in my pocket after folding it along the lines where it was already folded. Years later, I found out what Allen had meant, the reason why he said he was on a long mission was because he was dead, and that was another reason why he said that he was not going to come home ever again. Growing up, I had come to miss him, though I did laugh my head off when I messed with Lavi, like Allen said I should. Leenalee had grown quiet for a while when he died, though when she started to see Lavi, she got happier. I now hate the Order for all that they made us go through, since I was told that when we finished up the, 'Clean up' or 'Mop up' is what us exorcists call it or just plain 'Slaughter' for short, since we did not like killing the owner-less machines right now. Though the 'Official Nick-Name' is Bread* for short, though it's real name is P.A.N- Purification of the Akuma and Noah, as they say it as. It is hard to do it though, the Akuma don't even fight back, which is why some people are now calling it a slaughter instead of Bread. Starting tomorrow, the exorcists will be not cause more pain and death, even if it is artificial, as long as we live, unless the Earl rises again. We Are Not Tools! We. Are. Not. Going. To. Spill. Any. More. Blood. WE. ARE. HUMANS! WE. ARE. NOT . WITHOUT. WILLS! WE. HAVE. WILLS! WE. NEED. TO STOP. THIS. SENSELESS. SLAUGHTER! Starting. NOW.

*Pan in Japanese means bread, hence why I made them, the ones who aren't Exorcists, Scientists, or Finders, say it's nick-name is Bread. Since it lays out as P.A.N, though I thought of many other stuff first though like, The End Of World Plan of Purification, E.W.P.O.P and, Final Act of Invocation of Innocence in War, F.A.I.O.I.W, and the like.


	5. Dear Miranda

"I am so sorry! I will clean this up right away!" I had bumped into a Finder that was carrying a pile of papers in her hand.

"No, need to worry about that, Miranda-sama, anyways, don't you need to go to Komui's office?" She was right, I had heard on the speakers that they have news about Allen-kun.

"Yes, you are quite right, but are you sure that it is okay for me not to help?" She gave me a brisk nod to show as a yes, bowing curtly, I hurried to Komui's office. Coming in, I walked towards Komui's desk out of breath, he handed me a letter after Kanda, who had arrived a while after me, then Lavi, and Timothy. I looked at him, confused. Komui gave a me a brisk, sad, nod mentioning me to open the letter. I did as I was supposed to.

_Dear Miranda_

_ It must be depressing, to read this letter, say Miranda, if you are crying, stop. You don't need to cry, you know that everyone has to meet the door of death at some point right? It just so happened that it turned out to be my turn, that's all. So then . . . I just want you to know that whatever you do, you will all ways have room in my heart, just like everybody else, and if there will be more people, I think I can create more room, don't you think so to? Miranda, you do have to remember that everybody is glad that you are here, unlike a certain someone. All you have to do is get out of your shell more, enjoy a life of happiness, you don't wait for one, you make it! You may be clumsy, yes, but, you are nice, so nice in fact, that I think that no-one can get mad at you for long, even people like Kanda! So no matter what, uplift the world with your adorable, clumsy self, and make the world a happy place! Yes, there will be obstacles indeed, but that is what makes it a goal! If you can't overcome an obstacle, then you just have to go outside of your limits! If you do that, then you can complete your goal, it does not matter if your body is dead, and unresponsive, you can _will_ your body to fight outside of your limits! Do not stop until you finish! Move forward towards what you think is right, and fight against what you think is wrong! Keep strong, always move forward, and keep those close to you, with you in your heart to drive you to win! With your help, I have lived against the odds, when I should have died! Do not mourn over my death, move onward, and greet those that are alive! There is no need to mourn about those who have died, for everyone will die, and will stay alive in people's hearts as their friends and families live on. There is no such thing as a permanent death Miranda. Everyone will carry a memory of those close to them, and tell their children or friends, and so on and so on. Do you see now Miranda? That is the reason why I do not want you to mourn for me, cry for those who need to be cried for when they are alive! Crying for the dead has no use at all, it may lead you to more death and tragedies. So no matter what, do not cry for me, turn your attention towards those who need it, and Keep Going Forwards No Matter What. Look towards the future and keep the past with you, because then, the dead will never truly live again. If someone is crying, smile, and cheer them up. Don't take one life for granted when it's time is up, move onwards, towards the others, and make more good memories with them, for they might be next._

_Bye Miranda_

_~Allen Walker, The one who walks alone_

I stood there, crying. Allen was right, I have to save my tears for those who are alive. Do not mourn for those who a dead, and love and embrace those precious to you even more so, since it might be there turn next. Slipping out of the stuffy, incident to happen, room, I wiped my tears off my face and looked out of the window towards to sunset.

"What a beautiful color of red, strange it looks like Allen's scar, could the sun it's self be mourning his lose? Now that I think about it, the clouds drop down like a tear. Rain?" The universe is a truly wonderful place, the sun makes the most beautiful sunset, earth created a crisp tear drop cloud, and made rained suddenly, it seems like God himself is creating this to mourn over his fallen snow angel. Once night had settled in, the rain had stopped, as the tear drop cloud had gone. _'Strange.'_ I thought and walked towards my room, with a new found goal to cheer up anyone that needed it.

~A/N

AGH, KILL ME NNOOWWW! I literally wrote this chapter RIGHT after Timothy's! My head hurts now, since I had, all-in-all, written a total of three chapters. Why? Because I wrote Dear Timothy incorrectly the first time, I wrote it humorous in my Journal, then re-read a conversation and remembered it was to be the most second sadist chapter in this story, not the most funniest. It was 11:00 p.m by the time I finished, and I started a around 10:20 p.m for Miranda's letter. For Timothy's letter it I started about 8:30 or so and ended around 10:15, the reason why it took me so long was because I was paying more attention towards the music than the story it's self. I hope you are happy, I did keep my promise with two storys today since I could not write on Wednesday, that's right, I am thinking about done a 'Special' chapter! Then, I could finish on Friday still, but that is when I have a day off of school, so I will be playing Minecraft, and finishing my cities, or play Skyrim, or watch Anime all day. Bye Now~


	6. Dear Krory

I lazily put my spoon down when I had heard that I had been called to that 'Office', it was not that I hate Allen, I would have had been there in a split second, if it was not the day a had killed Eliade. Now today might be the day where I lost both of my dear friends. Non-the less, I got up from my meal, walked out of the cafeteria, and wondered towards the place that is called Komui's Office. Upon opening the door I had found that Leenalee was trying to not towards a shining, black coffin. Oh . . . I always had such bad luck, now on this day I had killed Eliade, and had the death of my friend, Allen Walker, confirmed. When everyone had gathered, Komui handed out letters, upon receiving mine, I opened it.

_Dear Krory_

_ Hey Krory! How are you doing? I guess you can't really tell me right now can you? Though I think might know what you feel like right now . . . so then. I have been wondering, you know, when we had first might, there was your flowers that were in your garden. You know, the ones that had almost eaten Lavi and me? Yeah, those ones, I was thinking over on how they did not try to eat, you if you did not say 'I Love You!' to them all the time to take care of them. Not only that, but how come you did not try to eat Eliade, even though you tried to kill all the Akuma in the Village? I know that you told us how you two meet, but I was just thinking, why did you not try to kill her afterwards? If so, then how did you keep your innocence in check so that you would not kill her? Sorry, I am just asking pointless questions, where I will never be able to hear the answers to. Though, I am still curious about that. Never mind that! Sorry if I had dampened your mood Krory, if I had brought back bad memories. Now what I wonder, is, did you guys kiss? If so, then how did feel, kissing an Akuma, did it feel weird? I doubt that her lips felt like any other person's lips though. Who knows right? I don't think I would ever be able to bring myself to kiss an Akuma, simply because my eye would always be activated for as long as it was there, and fighting the urge to kill it. Since when did it such a weird one-sided conversation? I don't know. All I am doing right now is just letting my thoughts be written onto a piece of paper! Though, I can understand if you are mad at right now, since I had brought up Eliade in such a weird way too. Surprisingly, Lavi said that he wanted to know, he stated why, and in my point of view, stupid. He wanted to know, so that he could write in down for future references, most likely to pick up Akuma that meet his standards. I would not be surprised if it was used to pick up any 'Strike!' at all . . . I do fear for his sanity sometimes, I truly do. Although, your case was different, you knew nothing about the war, so thus, you feel in love with her right? Who knows, maybe you will find you next soul-mate, hopefully she or he, will not be an Akuma this time. Anyways, I think I should stop intruding in your business, and stop here, in case you get mad at me, you know that I hate seeing you mad. Aww, it is already morning? Does that mean I spent the WHOLE NIGHT WRITING?! I am going to be so tried for the day . . . maybe I can sneak off to the Library and sleep there so I won't be chased be Komui's crazy robots, and have to wear an octopus hat. Speaking of which, I still have to pay him back for that. *Cue Evil Laughter and Black Allen*. So that means I have a long day. Goal: Find and Exterminate Komui Lee, Then Eat, Take a Nap, Eat, Kill Komui Again, Eat, Then Bed. So as you can tell, I have to go on my quest now. See you soon Krory!_

I had realized that there were old tear stains on the paper. I stared at the stains for a while, then decided that now was not the time and went to my room, forgetting all about my food. The next day, I wrote a letter to Allen that was filled with the answers he had asked for, and explaining what had been transpiring around the Order lately. Finishing it, I walked towards Allen's grave and set down the letter, and walked towards the Order.

"Good night forever, Allen Walker, my dear friend."


	7. Happy Birthday, Allen Walker

_Moyashi . . . it's your birthday today, what would he like? I don't know, I think I will just give him a lotus flower and some Miterashi Dango as well. No doubt that everyone else will come during different parts of the day. 11:44? It is time for me to go and get ready, I did promise that I will celebrate his birthday with him if he would shut up, though that was before he died. That does not matter, I still have to keep my promise for him. 11:48, time to go to his grave._ I walked out of the Order with a lotus flower in hand, and a plate Miterashi Dango I made myself. _11:53_, I walked a bit faster, causing my breath to create a heavier mist and making the snowflakes land on my body and sting my faces with their coldness. _11:57_, good.

Allen's grave was made out of a deep set of blue Tanzanite, and was made to look like him, with his arms wide open and smiling, they made his eyes out of a blueish-greyish Zircon, and his angelic wings out of Topaz. They made the statue out of the birth gems in his month, to show their respect for the brave deceased soul that they had loved. To protect the fragile gems, they covered it in a special wrapping where it could not be weathered down, but still be out in the elements. What was strange about it, was that sometimes the statue would warm when certain people would touch it, Kanda, Leenalee, Krory, Lavi, Komui, Miranda and many others that Allen called 'friend', but people like Malcom and Link would say that it was freezing cold, even though they touched the statue in the middle of Summer. The science department always tried to get a heat signature, but it always showed that it was the same temperature, even if Leenalee touched it and said it was warm.

Back to the point, I stared at Allen's forever still face, hoping that it would start to move and talk, like nothing had ever happened. Of course that NEVER happened, what a fool I was to believe that. As I looked in the eyes of the statue, water came down, like it was crying.

"Why do you cry? You have nothing to cry for, everyone is just fine, or are you crying because I remembered the promise?" I looked at it, letting my gaze brush over the face that was made to resemble Allen. I set the flower down, and settled the Mitarashi Dango next to the flower.

"I miss you Allen Walker, everyone does, and we are still trying to cope with your loss. Everyone considered you as their brother or close friend here. Just because your dead doesn't mean that I can't be mad at you, you know." I sighed, stood up and reached out for the statue, brushing my hand against its cheek. Huh? I thought I say the statue smile, I must have sleep deprivation getting to me. I was brought back to reality as I heard footsteps behind me. The owner of them started to run to me, for some reason I could not move. The person, when upon reaching me, wrapped their arms around me, when I looked down I saw that there was no one there. Confused, I looked behind me and saw that there was no one there. I knew who it was, since a clock had just chimed 12 times.

"Thank you Kanda, tell everyone I said hi, and am sorry for causing them pain." I just nodded, not being able to bring myself to say 'Yes, Allen, don't worry, I will' to Allen. He just laughed.

"Bye, Moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!" I just left, with my back towards him.

"You better like your presents, I made and grew them myself you know!" I hid my smile as I heard a muffled 'It's good Bakanda!', then turned my head towards the statue again. There was only one set of footprints, and the Mitarashi Dango was eaten. I went inside and, whenever I saw anyone I said what Allen told me to say.

"Happy Birthday, Baka Moyashi."


End file.
